Attack on Technodrome (chapter 4)
[[Datei:IDW_44_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #44 (IDW)]]Attack on Technodrome (chapter 4) ("Angriff auf den Technodrom", Kapitel 4) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 18. März 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT #44 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Cory Smith * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Attack on Technodrome" #3 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Vengeance" #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Die finale KonfrontationTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo *Splinter *Nobody und Alopex *Foot Clan **Shredder **Rocksteady und Bebop **Koya und Bludgeon **Karai **Hun (erwähnt) *Krang **Traag und Granitor **Steinkrieger **Kraangs Armee **Quanin (erwähnt) *Professor Honeycutt *Baxter Stockman **Mouser **Flyborg *Harold Lillja **Metalhead *Neutrinos **Dask *Old Hob (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|VerlustbegrenzungWährend der Technodrom mit seinem Zerstörungswerk beginnt, schwelgt Krang im selbstsicheren Triumph über seinen Sieg über die sinnlose Zerstörung, die sein Vater über ihre Heimatwelt gebracht hat''Utrom Empire'' #2 und #3, und achtet dabei kaum auf das, was sich um ihn herum ereignet. So können sich die Turtles nach und nach von Stockmans Flyborgs freikämpfen und dem Fugitoden zu Hilfe eilen, der von Stockmans Mini-Mousern in Schach gehalten wird. Stockman aber kommt währenddessen wieder zu sich, und als er sieht, dass seine Chancen bei Krang auf den Nullpunkt gesunken sind, ruft er seine beiden noch verbliebenen Flyborgs zu sich und entkommt mit ihrem Beistand aus der Kommandozentrale des Stützpunkts. thumb|left|180px|Schlag des SchicksalsIndessen gerät Donatello in Harolds Labor in schwere Bedrängnis, als Rocksteady und Bebop ihm auf den Befehl des Shredders hin ans Leben wollen; er setzt sich zur Wehr, doch die beiden Mutanten sind viel zu stark und zu zäh für ihn. Harold versucht ihm mittels Metalhead einen Fluchtweg zu bahnen, doch der Roboter wird von Rocksteady schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt, und Bebop verhindert, dass Donatello entkommen kann. Während der Turtle sich verzweifelt von Bebop freizukämpfen versucht, eilt Rocksteady herbei und lässt seinen Hammer mit tödlicher Wucht auf Donatello niederkrachen. Als die beiden das blutige Resultat ihrer Arbeit begutachten, erreicht sie ein Funkspruch von Karai, die sie über den Angriff von Splinter und den Mutanimals auf das Hauptquartier des Foot Clans in Kenntnis setzt. Damit lassen die beiden das Labor, den kaum funktionsfähigen Metalhead und Donatello hinter sich und machen sich auf den Rückweg. thumb|240px|Der Apell an die EhreInzwischen beim Foot scheint die Lage für Splinter, der sich immer noch mit Karai duelliert, wegen der Desertation der Mutanimals aussichtslos geworden zu sein, doch zwei unerwartete Helfer stellen die Chancengleichheit wieder her: Angel und Alopex, die beide von Raphael gebeten worden waren, Splinter beizustehen, da er Old Hob - mit Recht - nicht vertraut hatte, schneiden Karai von ihrer Verstärkung ab. Bevor es aber zu einer Fortsetzung des Kampfes kommen kann, ergreift Splinter das Wort: Er macht Karai klar, dass sein Konflikt mit dem Shredder niemals mit dem Foot selbst war (besonders da er einst selbst dem Clan angehört hatte),''Micro-Series #5: Splinter'' sondern nur mit dem, was der Foot unter der Führung des Shredders geworden ist''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #3 und #4 und dass er in ihr die Chance für eine Rückkehr des Foot Clans zu seiner wahren, ehrenhaften Vergangenheit sieht.''Villans Micro-Series #5: Karai'' Bevor Karai von ihren Zweifeln übermannt wird, tritt sie im Schutz einer Rauchbombe den Rückzug an; und auch Hun ist am Kampfplatz nicht mehr vorzufinden. Dann ereicht Angel ein hektischer Funkruf von Harold, der sie dringenst zu seinem Labor beordert. thumb|left|240px|Ende und Neuanfang(?)Auf Burnow Island erreicht der Umwandlungsprozess des Technodroms langsam ein kritisches Stadium. Als Traag und Granitor, die noch mit Bludgeon und Koya um das Leben ihres schwerverletzten Herrn kämpfen, bemerken, was vor sich geht, brechen sie den Kampf sofort ab und ziehen sich in den Technodrom zurück. Als die Luft über der Insel die Eigenschaften der Atmosphäre von Utrominon anzunehmen beginnt, beginnen sämtliche Kombatanten am Strand - die Foot Ninja und Krangs Armee gleichermaßen - zu ersticken. Da ihnen die Kraft fehlt, um ihren Meister zu erreichen, retten Koya und Bludgeon gerade noch ihr eigenes Leben und flüchten von der Insel. Gerade da aber taucht ein Flyborg auf, greift sich den Shredder und trägt ihn zu einem Motorboot, mit dem Stockman seinserseits von der Insel flüchtet; und als der Shredder für einen Moment wieder zu sich kommt, erklärt sich Stockman selbstsicher zu dessen neuen Partner... thumb|180px|EndgameIn der Kommandozentrale der Insel indessen haben Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo Honeycutt von seinen Bewachern befreit und beschäftigen sich mit Krang, während der Professor versucht, die Energieversorgung des Technodroms umzuleiten und so die Verderbensmaschine abzustellen. Krang versucht dies zu verhindern, doch die Turtles können ihn erfolgreich abwehren und sogar seinen Exo-Körper kritisch beschädigen. Schließlich können sie Krang im Teamwork außer Gefecht setzen, indem sie seinen Exo-Körper in eine Stromleitung schmettern, und Honeycutt kann den Technodrom ungehindert lahmlegen, bevor der Terraformerprozess sich über den Rest der Erde ausbreiten kann. Da aber die Insel nun irreparabel umgewandelt wurde und die abgeschotteten Bereiche der Kommandozentrale, in der Krangs Wissenschaftler überleben könnten, wegen der Kampfschäden in jedem Moment versagen könnten, aktiviert Honeycutt den in der Zentrale befindlichen Teleporter und schickt die Turtles mit dem Versprechen, dass er sich um Krang kümmern wird, zurück nach New York. thumb|left|240px|Der Fall eines KriegsherrnWährend Krang an der für ihn giftigen irdischen Atmosphäre im Kommandoraum zu ersticken beginnt, verflucht er Honeycutt dafür, dass er mit der Abschaltung des Technodroms die Letzten seines Volkes zum Tode verurteilt hat. Doch Honeycutt verneint diese Anschuldigung, da wenigstens Burnow Island umgewandelt wurde und somit den Utroms einen neuen Lebensraum bieten kann, ohne dass dafür der Rest der Erde durch Krangs Größenwahn vernichtet werden musste. Honeycutt hat zwar nicht vor, Krang die Verbrechen, die er für seinen vernichtenden Plan begangen hat,''Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid'' und "Krang War" #1 durchgehen zu lassen, doch anstatt ihn einem qualvollen Erstickungstod zu überlassen, kontaktiert er die Kommandozentrale der neutrinoischen Streitkräfte. Und schon bald darauf treffen Honeycutt und der geschlagene Krang per Teleportation auf dem Planeten Neutrino in der Dimension X ein und werden dort von Commander Dask und einer Truppe von Soldaten in Empfang genommen. thumb|180px|Das OpferIndessen kehren auch die Turtles triumphierend nach New York zurück, nur um sich in Harolds verwüstetem Labor wiederzufinden. Dann werden sie von Alopex und Angel empfangen, die ihnen mit Tränen in den Augen berichten, dass sie zu spät gekommen seien, um zu helfen. Und erst dann sehen die drei Turtles schockiert und entsetzt, wovon ihre Freunde sprechen: Donatello, der mit zerschmettertem Rückenpanzer und in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes leblos im Schoß seines Vaters liegt... Zitate *'Splinter': Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, Oroku Karai, dass es nicht so sein muss - dass unsere Familien im Krieg miteinander liegen müssen. Ich war einst auch Teil des Foots, zu einer Zeit, in der er ein ehrenvoller Clan war, eine Familie in sich selbst. So kann er wieder sein... aber niemals unter Oroku Sakis Führung. Bitte verstehe: Mein Konflikt war niemals mit dem Foot, sondern mit dem, was der Foot unter der Herrschaft deines Großvaters geworden ist. Er hat seinen Pfad verloren. Doch in deinen Augen sehe ich den Wunsch zur Rückkehr zum vergangenen Weg... und eine Hoffnung auf eine ehrenhafte Zukunft. *'Krang': Du... Hrrk... Bastard... Mein Volk... Glrrrgg... du hast... Nngkk... mein Volk getötet. Honeycutt: Nein, General, das habe ich nicht. Es ist wahr, heute sind viele gestorben. Aber nicht durch meine Hand, und keiner von ihnen von deinem Volk. Nein, anders als so viele andere hat es Glück gehabt. Diese Insel wurde heute terrageformt. Du magst zwar nicht das Neu-Utrominon erschaffen haben, welches du dir ersehnt hast, doch du hast eine Zuflucht für dein Volk geschaffen. Einen Ort, an dem sie überleben und - vielleicht - gedeihen können. Dies wird jedoch ohne dich geschehen, General. Du wirst dein gelobtes Land niemals zu sehen bekommen. Du wirst dich für vieles verantworten müssen. Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt ersticken lassen - derselbe langsame, qualvolle Tod, den du den rechtmäßigen Bewohnern dieses Planeten zukommen lassen wolltest. Aber ich bin nicht wie du. Neudruckversionen *''Attack on Technodrome'' (Graphic Novel), Juni 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #5 (Hardcover), September 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)